Hamas
Hamas (Arabic: حماس‎ Ḥamās, "enthusiasm", an acronym of حركة المقاومة الاسلامية Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah, "Islamic Resistance Movement") is the Palestinian Sunni Islamic or Islamist political party that governs the Gaza Strip. Hamas also has a military wing, the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades. Since June 2007 Hamas has governed the Gaza portion of the Palestinian Territories, after it won a majority of seats in the Palestinian Parliament in the January 2006 Palestinian parliamentary elections and then defeated the Fatah political organization in a series of violent clashes. The European Union, the United States, Canada, Israel and Japan classify Hamas as a terrorist organization, while nations such as Russia, Turkey, and Switzerland do not. (Information from Wikipedia) Battle vs. Shinda Sekai Sensen (by IslamLEGION) Shinda Sekai Sensen: Hamas: Somewhere in Gaza, Palestine, the six members of Shinda Sekai Sensen has just arrived at a warehouse, where some leaked info from Takamatsu told them that there were weapons hidden. The plan was to kill the guards and take the weapons for their future struggle against Angel. They are Yuri Nakamura, Hideki Hinata, Yuzuru Otonashi, Oda, Ooyama, and Matsushita. They also heard that the guards are working for Angel and God, so they must kill them, in cold blood if possible. Meanwhile, six Hamas militias are on guard duty. They are Abdullah, Ali, Hasan, Ismail, Ustman, and Umar. Abdullah and Ali is busy loading weapons to the warehouse, Hasan has finished his afternoon prayer. He picks up his AK47 and get out to join the patrol. Ismail and Ustman is busy playing chess while Umar is at the second floor of the warehouse, busy surveying the area with his Dragunov SVD for any intruders, but he do not know one thing. The SSS team is going around the back and finally takes cover behind fences and several parked vehicles to avoid Umar's sight. But Oda is not only an idiot, he's impatient. "ODA, NO!" Hinata yelled as Oda jumps out of cover, charging at the warehouse while he shouts a warcry. Umar heard him, as he takes aim at Oda and pulled the trigger. Oda fell to the ground, killed by a headshot from Umar. "Idiot," sighs Yuri as she facepalms. "I knew we shouldn't count him in," added Hinata. "Ooyama, take out the sniper!" said Yuri. "On my way leader," said Ooyama as he started to take aim with his Remington 700. Hearing the gunshot, the rest of Hamas troops are hurrying up to readying their weapons assuming the Israelis are attacking again as Umar is looking for more intruders willing to poke their head out. Ooyama deduced the the location of Umar and aimed his rifle towards the birch. He had the sniper in his sights and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Hamas sniper right in the head, killing him instantly. Ooyama waves his hand, signaling "All Clear!", before he abandons his Remington post and joins the raid. "Move out!" Yuri ordered. The SSS team continued towards the warehouse. As they passed Oda's dead body, Ooyama grabbed Oda's Beretta 92. They enter the warehouse and separate into two groups. Otonashi and Matsushita comes to the loading bay, armed with their SIG 552. Suddenly, Abdullah and Ali started firing with their AK47. The SSS men found the cover behind the crates and returned fired. Ali's rifle click empty and tried to load another magazine but Matsushita pulled out his AT-4 and pulled the trigger. The Hamas troopers heard the rocket come at them, but Ali jumped to cover just in time. But Abdullah wasn't so lucky as the round hits him and both him and the weapons cargo near him exploded in a fiery mess. Recovering from the blast, Ali grabbed a Yasin RPG near him, takes aim at the SSS members, pulled the trigger, and a rocket flew out. "ROCKET!" Otonashi yelled as he rolled to cover, but Matsushita stood still with his eyes widen seeing the rocket coming right at him, having only enough time to scream before he got caught in the explosion, his charred body parts flew across the area. Meanwhile, Yuri and her lieutenant Hinata make their way to the other side of the warehouse. Yuri takes out a tape recorder and presses the Play button. The song Thousand Enemies from the Girls Dead Monster is so loud, it was heard by Utsman and Ismail. "What the--" Hinata exclaimed before he was interrupted by Yuri "Don't ask. Now all we need is a little music." A little chuckle resounded throughout the empty area before Yuri places the tape recorder on the table. "Now quick, hide!" Yuri said as she hides behind the crate. Hinata hides behind the truck. "Did you hear something?" Ismail asked. "Like what?" Utsman retored. "A weird music. Not like anything I heard before. It also says something I don't understand." (Ismail said this because he doesn't know the Japanese phrase he just heard) "Then check it out." Ismail goes to the source of the weird music, but when he got there, all he found was a tape recorder lying down on the table. As he picks it up, suddenly Yuri and Hinata jumps out of their hiding places and opens fire with the Beretta and SIG 552, respectively, on the unsuspecting Hamas member before he could even turns around. Ismail fell to the ground dead face first. Utsman heard the gunshot and go to the place Ismail should be, but the only thing he found is Ismail's bullet-filled corpse lying down the floor with the tape recorder still playing the weird music. Thinking that it was the reason Ismail was dead, he slams the recorder to the ground violently and stomps it hard until the song stops. Back at the loading bay, Otonashi and Ali are still engaging in a firefight, until finally Hasan came in and scored a chest shot to Otonashi, killing Otonashi just as Ooyama arrives at the scene. Ooyama takes Otonashi's SIG 552 and guns down Ali. Ooyama now give chase after Hasan while unloading the rest of his rifle ammo at the retreating Hamas militia, one of them hits Hasan's arm, forcing him to drop his rifle. Hasan makes his way upstairs, while Ooyama pursues closely, Beretta in hand, following Hasan's bloody trail to a nearby restroom. As Ooyama prepares to inspect a stall, Hasan jumps out and knocks the gun out of Ooyama's hands. The SSS man tries to punch him in the face, but the Hamas soldier elbows him in the side, flips sides with him, and starts to choke him. He then throws the SSS man to the floor and pulls out his Browning Hi-Power. Hasan tries to take a shot, but Ooyama grabs his arm and tries to push it away. He is overpowered by the Hamas militia, however, as the Browning is shoved towards his neck. "Allahu Akbar," Hasan said before he pulled the trigger. Back inside the embassy, Yuri and Hinata are making their way through a kitchen when Hasan and Utsman catch up to them. The Hamas militias open fire, wounding Yuri as Hinata fires back, shoving his wounded leader out of the crossfire. To be continued... Winner: Shinda Sekai Sensen Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites